First Kiss
by KaintheDragoon
Summary: Shinobu gets her first kiss, but from who?


First Kiss  
  
By KaintheDragoon  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shinobu-chan you are so cute. Hey want to try kissing?"  
  
My heart was pounding fast. Was she kidding? She had to be.  
I waited for her to say just kidding. She was just being her usual  
self. Then she bent down and I felt her lips touch mine. It tasted  
salty and dry. My eyes widen and she moved backed from me.  
  
"Taichi-san, you just, you just k..k..kiss...", I couldn't  
bring it out correctly.  
  
My first kiss, it was my first kiss. I couldn't believe it.  
I thought she was kidding, but...  
  
"How was it, Shinobu-chan?" She smiled at me with that smile.  
  
I couldn't face her.  
  
"No!"  
  
I used both of my legs and was able to throw her off of me, on  
to the floor...  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
I ran out of the room, tears steaming down my cheeks.  
  
******  
  
Akiko was on her knees, her face was pale, the words stabbed  
her.  
  
  
  
******  
  
I ran down the hallways, there was a pain in my chest. How  
could she do this to me? Take away my first kiss? A thousands  
thoughts ran through my mind. Was she serious? Was she joking? Did  
she mean anything by it? Did she not? I couldn't control my tears;  
they were blinding me. How could she do something this mean?  
  
I didn't notice the figure in the hallway.  
  
"Umph!"  
  
"Gomen.", I stuttered. I turned to see who I had ran into,  
then I blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Senpai."  
  
I looked up, hoping to see his warm smile, but instead saw a  
face of concern.  
  
"Is everything all right, Shinobu-chan?"  
  
I nodded, even though I knew my tears would betray me. I wiped  
my eyes, then looked at him again.  
  
"Senpai, um... I have a favor to ask."  
  
******  
  
A few minutes later we were on the roof looking over the  
shine. A slight breeze blew through our hair.  
  
"So what is it Shinobu-chan?"  
  
"K..k..kiss." I turned my head to blush, I didn't know if I  
could Senpai about this.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I turned my head again, this time staring at the ground.  
  
"Senpai, was your first kiss special?"  
  
He began to blush.  
  
"Well, it was more like it was forced."  
  
Funny, Taichi-san said the same thing.  
  
"I wanted it to be with someone I loved. But it doesn't  
matter, as long as your heart is pounded when it happens."  
  
"My heart is pounding?"  
  
Senpai nods.  
  
I try to force a smile, but I can't, because...  
  
*Whump*  
  
I turn to Senpai. He is wearing this strange helmet. Even  
stranger his lips are being pressed out to look like they're kissing.  
  
"Tadah!"  
  
Kaolla-san appears behind him.  
  
"Introducing Auto-Kiss Moving Machine Cherry-kun 2!" Whoever  
it first sees it will kiss.  
  
Senpai looks at me, then a few seconds later he's coming at  
me. I close my eyes. I can't move. What do I do? Should I let him  
kiss me, even though it's forced? It has been my desire to kiss...  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
"Gomen, Shinobu-chan, but I can't control it!"  
  
Then I hear a smashing sound and a sound of someone crying out  
going farther and farther. I open my eyes to see Naruegawa-senpai  
with her fist out.  
  
"Geez, what was that idiot doing THIS time?"  
  
I ran off. The pain in my chest had returned.  
  
******  
  
I couldn't believe I almost kissed Senpai like that. I was  
hoping to kiss him, but not like that. I was stretched out on the  
outside porch staring at the sunset. But I couldn't understand  
things.  
  
  
  
My heart pounding...  
  
"Shinobu-chan?"  
  
I turned my head to the voice.  
  
"Taichi-san."  
  
"Do you really hate me for kissing you?"  
  
"No," I said, "I was just upset."  
  
******  
  
"I see. I didn't know it was your first kiss. Gomen."  
  
She turned her head away from me.  
  
"I was only kidding. If I had known, I wouldn't have done it,  
but..."  
  
She turned her head back to me.  
  
"I don't want to lose you as a friend Shinobu."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"It's OK, Taichi-san."  
  
She gave a smile, but it looked like it hurt.  
  
Shinob...  
  
My lips suddenly touched hers. It happened suddenly. Her  
lips tasted the same, it didn't taste like lemon, it was more salty.  
I let my lips stay on her for a few minutes. Then I drew back and  
open my eyes. I smiled.  
  
"Consider that my revenge for earlier.", I said.  
  
I heard Kaolla-San yell out:  
  
"Shinobu, Akiko-chan, where are you?"  
  
I got up and shouted:  
  
"Coming."  
  
I began to rush off, but I stopped. I turned around and gave  
a smile.  
  
"Taichi-san, aren't you coming?"  
  
"In a minute.", she responded.  
  
I rushed down to meet Kaolla-San. It was strange though; I  
remembered what Senpai said about your heart pounded while kissing.  
So why was it pounding twice today?  
  
******  
  
Why? Why can I kiss you, but...  
  
You're right, I am hopeless without you. I can't say it though.  
Every time I try to I freeze up.  
  
One day.  
  
I smile and stare into the sunset.  
  
One day I will tell you my feelings Shinobu.  
  
I think I love you.  
  
******  
  
Well this is my first time trying to write a shoujo-ai. Hope  
you like it. It was inspired by episode 13 of Love Hina and take  
place as an alternate storyline. I always wanted to write a story  
about episode 13, it was the first LH I ever saw and it is still my  
favorite. =)  
  
And now the thanks!  
  
Thanks to everyone who helped with Love Hina.  
  
To TASS which introduced me to it.  
  
My friend Mike who showed me the rest of the episodes and made me fall  
in love with this series.  
  
My two friends who always give me support. Thank you D and T =)  
  
The gang at Shoujoai.com who in their spare time drives around and  
solves mysteries in a weird looking van...  
  
My other friend Mike in CA. who introduced me to anime in the first  
place. 


End file.
